Uzuchia Harem
by DeathbyPanda92
Summary: Fic Request. Naruto goes out for a night and ends up trapped in a harem. Sasunarusasu Harem theme. Boyxboy, mpreg, Sakura bashing. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fic request. Hopefully you all like it-mainly the person who requested it.**

**Warnings: boyxboy, Sakura bashing, mpreg, adult situations & cussing.**

**The Uzuchia Harem**

Naruto jumped from tree to tree well aware of how much time was left before Iruka and Kakashi got back from their "walk". Naruto was 18 and despite popular belief was not an idiot. They damn well weren't on a walk. The cheap hotel up the street from their house? Most definitely. Naruto was planning on having a little fun of his own. He was finally a legal adult and was about to jump out of Iruka's nest and experience life to the fullest! In about 4 hours since he had to be home before Iruka and Kakashi returned.

Naruto reached a tree and perched on it over-looking his playground for the next 3 1/2-4 hours and his eyes twinkled with mirth. He was going full out and having no regrets.

_'Kit... Watch yourself.'_ A familiar deep voice rang in his head.

_'I'll be fine Kurama. I've got all the smartest most powerful beings on my side. I have nothing to worry about.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

_'Except getting caught.'_ A serious voice said.

_'You're never any fun!'_ A more enthusiastic voice replied to the serious one.

_'You're all idiots.'_ A bored one that rarely spoke up said silencing everyone else.

_'Madara, stop sulking and enjoy life a bit.'_ The normally enthusiastic one shot back eventually.

Naruto listened with mild entertainment as a full on argue net between Hashirama, Madara, Kurama and Tobirama erupted inside his head. He may look insane laughing to himself, but it was funnier than it should be. Three grown powerful men and the nine-tailed fox demon all locked inside him complaining about things that were ancient history.

_'Shhhhh'_ Naruto thought to the rest of them quieting down the four of them. _'You're ruining my fun!' _

_'Sorry!'_ Hashirama 'said'. The other three chose not to comment.

Naruto jumped from the tree and onto the roofs and eventually down to the street that was alive and bustling with nightlife. People were shoving and pushing around trying to get to their next destination. Naruto smiled and shook with excitement. He read the neon light and walked with the flow of traffic and allowed himself to get swept in with the crowd. Naruto was enjoying his first time out and about without either of his Daddy's holding his hand.

Naruto's excited blue eyes swept around looking at the different signs when his attention was caught by a man no was handing him a pamphlet. Naruto accepted it and read the small paper-"Animal Heat- Come let your wild side loose and experience a feral time."

_'That sounds like fun, Kit.' _

Naruto nodded in agreement looking at the male model dressed proactively for advertising purposes on the front. Naruto looked at the address and walked off in search of it.

Naruto found it and went walked over to the line consisting of a lot of raunchy outfits and Naruto looked down at his own apparel and realized he stuck out like a sore thumb. He was wearing a bright track suit and a black tank top. These people looked ready for S&M.

_'Maybe we should look for something else...'_ Naruto conveyed his thoughts to the other voices in his head.

_'No! Confidence is key!'_

_'Hashirama, you're the biggest pervert in here...' _Madara said utterly appalled by this ordeal.

Naruto sometimes forgot they see what he does.

A man walked out dressed formally and scanned the line picking out a few people here and there who were being let it. The man stopped in front of Naruto and smirked before dodging his head to the door. Naruto blanked but started moving before the guy changed his mind. Naruto stepped in and the door shut behind him. He stood in shock as he took in the sights around him. Men were openly fucking each other against walls and columns and women were doing the same. Naruto turned away from the women because it wasn't his thing and walked forward to the dance floor. It didn't take long before his ass along with everyone else's was being grabbed and his leg being humped. Someone even licked his face.

Naruto got to the safety of the bar and asked for a water to cool down and blue eyes scanned everything around him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Someone to his left asked.

Naruto turned and saw a beautiful pale man with dark eyes and hair spiked up the back.

"Fine... no women have grabbed at me yet."

"We'll if your hoping for a woman maybe you should try somewhere other than a gay club."

"Oh, no, I meant... I meant I'm happy no women have grabbed at me."

The man looked him up and down with a slight smile and Naruto watched as the man traced his canine. Naruto averted his eyes to stop the awkward staring.

'Naruto. Ask that guy for his name." A very worried sounding Madara asked.

_'Why...' _

_'Just do it.' _

Naruto turned his head to face the man who was sliding Naruto a drink. Naruto caught it and looked at the man who lifted his own and took a drink. Naruto licked his lips and hesitantly tried the light brown liquid...

"It tastes like Chocolate Milk..." Naruto said puzzled.

"It's not." The man said with a smirk and gave him a once-over.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked before tilting his drink back and chugging it and grimacing at the after taste.

"My name is Sasuke." The guy answered.

_'Get his last name Naruto.' _

"Last name?" Naruto said as he felt something rush to his head.

_'Naruto! Run!'_ Kurama said in an urgent voice.

"Uchiha..." Was the last thing Naruto heard before he felt everything slow down and everything got blurry and finally dark.

Naruto woke to hearing familiar voices arguing inside his head. He was trying to refocus his eyes but it was taking time to clear up.

_'We need to get him out of here!'_ Tobirama insisted with panic evident in his voice.

_'How? All of our chakra is binded. He's inside a sealing circle! He's a sitting duck!_' Kurama yelled, but Naruto could hear the worry.

_'You should've rampaged before he knocked out!'_ Tobirama yelled back.

_'Please stop fighting...'_ Hashirama tried to calm the situation down.

_'No! This is all Uchiha's fault. It's always an Uchiha!'_ Tobirama bit out angrily.

_'What'd you say?'_ Madara said furiously.

_'If we weren't binded inside Naruto I would be killing your soul if you had one!' _

_'Tch. As if. How is this _my_ fault?' _

_'You allowed your demonic family to breed.'_

_'Shut...up'_ Naruto thought through the haziness he was experiencing.

_'You're awake!'_ Most of the voices in his head said as a chorus.

_'What's going on...'_ Naruto said now being able to focus a bit on his surroundings.

_'The guy at the night club drugged you and brought you here... You're trapped Kit._' Kurama said very much on edge.

Naruto started to move his muscles around very much feeling the restraints and soreness. His hands were tied behind his back, but not close enough to make any seals. Naruto tried to focus chakra, but nothing. He felt it and was very much aware that it was intact, but he couldn't get it to do much other than flicker.

_'Shit.' _

_'You're bound. Get out of this circle now!'_ Tobirama instructed.

Naruto tried to scoot the chair and successfully made it about one foot before the chair stopped moving all together. Naruto used his weight to tilt it back and it snapped back in place as if it were magnetized. Naruto scooted close to his original spot and began devising a new escape route. Naruto tilted the chair forward and used his body weight to snap the chairs legs and effectively break the chair. Naruto scrambled up onto his feet as fast as possible with his hands still behind his back. The relieved blonde was happy to catch a break and moved towards the back of the room and felt like he was being held in place. He couldn't pass the line on the ground.

_'You have got to be kidding me. Now what!'_ Naruto felt fear start pumping through his veins and made for any direction but couldn't leave the circle on the ground.

_'Kurama... Any ideas?_' Naruto asked in desperation.

_'Not unless you can break the line on the ground.' _

Naruto started punching the ground using every bit of strength he had and couldn't even put a dent in it. Naruto settled into a feeling of despair and felt like a trapped animal.

Naruto sat in the center of the circle where he felt the least amount resistance. The door I front of him worked and he saw a bigger man enter the dark room and he noticed the cigarette. The man took a long drag before walking to the edge of the circle and stood there with a solemn expression.

"Are you going to kill me..." Naruto asked quietly.

"No..." The man answered and took another drag off of his cigarette.

"What do you want from me. My family isn't rich and I am a nobody."

"You have a pretty face... That was your mistake... And it's not your fault that horrible people exist in this world, but their evil ways will cause you pain either way."

Naruto focused in on the man trying to figure out what to do.

"So what's going to happen to me?" Naruto said putting his bravest face on.

"First... You will experience a pain unlike any other. Then you will never leave this building again and whatever the boss says you will do, but just like every single man in this entire building you will start in the Harem until you've been thoroughly raped of your humanity and decency and you've been broken to the point your obedient."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stood up ,"You can kiss my ass! I am not becoming anyone's bitch and I am leaving this place and going home! Believe it!"

"You have a fighting spirit. You're going to need it. My honest opinion to you, fight as long as possible and maybe you'll survive." The man said before taking another drag of his cigarette and nodding. Naruto felt a sharp, blinding white-hot pain start from the center of his back and spread to the rest of his spine. Naruto buckled and collapsed but fought to stay conscious. Once the pain subdued Naruto stood again on shaky legs and looked forward with sheer hatred. He charged forward and swung hitting the man straight in the face. The man stood firmly as just took another drag as if he hadn't felt it at all.

"My name is Asuma. I am sorry you have to be here." And with that the man turned and left. Naruto looked down at the ground noticing he was free from the circle that had bound him, but felt like he was in a cage more so than before.

"Dad... Come rescue me..." Naruto said in a small scared voice.

Iruka was currently tearing his home to shreds screaming in a panic while his partner Kakashi was running the forest. Iruka had turned his normally immaculately clean home inside out and was having a panic attack because his ball of sun shine was missing. Kakashi barreled through the door.

"I can't find Iruka. I looked everywhere he could be within 2 miles of our house. Nothing." Kakashi said just as panicked.

They'd sworn when they'd assumed care of him they wouldn't let anything happen to him. He was their little gift and now their baby was missing.

"Where could Naruto be?!" Iruka cried and began to tremble.

Naruto stood silently in the building feeling regret. He would never leave home again if he ever got out of here. Iruka would also ensure that. They must be so worried... Naruto held back tears because he knew any sign of outward weakness would make him a target.

The door opened and Asuma along with another huge man wearing an eye patch and holding an axe entered.

"Time to go." Asuma said.

The other man stepped forward and grabbed Naruto by the back of his head and led his forward. Naruto hissed at being manhandled and struggled profusely. The man didn't even bat an eyelash in his direction, just tightened his grip. Asuma walked forward to a set of massive wooden doors with a light blue hue and did a few seals, "Release!"and the light blue light surrounding the door faded. He opened the door and Naruto found himself thrown inside and the door slammed shut before Naruto could open the door. The blonde pounded and kicked the door even after the light blue light appeared once more.

"Fucking assholes! I am going to tear you to shreds!" Naruto yelled at the door feeling the blood in his veins damn near boil.

"Never seen one like that before..." Naruto's ear automatically honed in on the noise behind him but he didn't dare turn around just yet.

"What is he?" Another voice asked.

"He... is a fox." A voice Naruto recognized spoke.

Naruto spun around and froze mid-attack. There was Sasuke. The ass hole that had just ruined his life... But he didn't look the same. He had ears atop of his head... And his canines were definitely more prominent... And his eyes looked predatory. And if Naruto's eyes were working correctly, he had a tail too. And was naked.

Naruto's eyes widened as he surveyed the room... Everyone didn't look human. They were all... mixed with some sort of animalistic characteristics. And they were all naked.

'Naruto... Do not panic.' Kurama spoke.

'Why in the hell wouldn't he panic? If I had grown a freaking tail and ears I'd panic too!' Hashirama.

'Naruto do not faint because if you do you will wake up as someone's beyotch.' Tobirama said.

'I want an explanation. As soon as I make sure I won't be anyone's bitch.' Naruto said and flexed his muscles ready for the first person who dared try and come at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto instinct to fight appeared just in time when all the men collectively decided to pounce. Naruto punched, kicked, and once he discovered he had claws-scratched. He was getting his own beat down as well and even had a few biters. Literally.

Naruto fought as viciously as possible and eventually they retreated-for now anyway.

Naruto retreated to a corner away from the other men-animal things. Naruto sat down and felt a sharp pain from the base of his spine and reached backwards and felt a tail.

_'Explanation. Now!'_ Naruto yelled into his head while keeping a glare set on his face.

_'Which part?'_ Tobirama drawled.

_'Let's start from the beginning.'_ Naruto answered.

_'Once upon a time a hormonal teenager decided to be stupid-' _

_'How about we go with something I don't know.'_ Naruto thought angrily.

_'Naruto, you are currently in the main city of Konoha. It's a demon city. Everyone in this room and most of the surrounding area are at least half-demon._' Madara started explaining. _'You, however, are not like them. You are not their kind. For example, the Uchiha... like myself is a wolf.'_

_'Ok... So I'm a fox demon.' _

_'You are a pure version. You're not mixed with a demon Naruto. You are the host of one.' _

_'So... I can kick all of their asses.'_ Naruto said getting a boost of confidence.

_'If you didn't have a chakra bind, yes, you would be the top fox.'_ Hashirama answered.

_'Kurama... Why were they confused at my being a fox?' _

_'Because... You are the first and only.'_ Kurama answered.

_'What am I?'_ Naruto asked even though he didn't really want to know.

_'Different. Be careful Naruto. There are things that are different about you and will most definitely make you stand out too much. Watch yourself.'_ Kurama finished.

Naruto accepted the answer. _'Are my Dad's demons?'_

_'Yes.' _

_'If I'm the first fox... Then what are they?' _

_'Lucky Leopards.'_ Tobirama answered.

_'Why'd they never look like this?' _

_'I think they were afraid you'd feel alone Naruto.'_ Hashirama said.

Naruto brought his knees to his chest feeling more alone than ever.

Kakashi sprinted full speed completely transformed smelling around for Naruto. He climbed up trees and finally caught his scent and high tailed back to Iruka. Kakashi shifted as he jumped through the door and found Iruka holding some of Naruto's clothes.

"I found his scent." Kakashi said and Iruka nodded.

"Let's find our son." Iruka said full of determination.

Iruka and Kakashi shifted into leopards and took off where Kakashi had picked up their babies scent and took off following it. Kakashi was ahead and came to a stop over-looking Konoha and his eyes filled with fear.

Iruka stopped and was scared as well. "Naruto is not leaving the house ever again. Am I clear." Iruka said in a tone that Naruto would normally have labeled 'momma bear mode'.

"Couldn't agree more."

The sun was going down and Naruto stayed put in his corner watching various couples to groups of men finally lose interest in him and gain interest in one another. Naruto grimaced as he heard one man screaming and pleading for the others to stop... But, sadly, they didn't. All the other guys seemed to enjoy the treatment.

Naruto looked upwards and was immediately on defense of the young man who looked about his age.

"I'm Kiba..." Kiba said introducing himself. Naruto studied the triangle tattoos on his face but his characteristics said dog with the floppy ears and a tail between his legs.

"Naruto."

"Listen... I know what your going through... I was the last new guy before that dude got here..." Tilting his head over to the sound of the man who wasn't enjoying himself.

Kiba sat down relatively close by to Naruto. "Listen. If you're the one on top, the chances of you bottoming are much lower. You'll see what I mean within the next few days... So I'm going to pose you with a proposition- if you keep the other guys off my back... I'll essentially be yours."

Naruto was about to tell him hell no... But Naruto saw the fear in this guy's eyes and hearing what his fate was going to be if he didn't climb the ladder in here wasn't appealing.

_'Naruto- you should take his offer. I know becoming the predatory isn't appealing, but you don't want to be the prey. This guy has been the prey._' Madara said.

_'Naruto, he's an Inuzuka, dog demon. They are usually very trustworthy.'_ Hashirama said.

Naruto sharply nodded and Kiba returned it.

_'Don't worry Naruto... If you need any direction... You have Madara and I'_ Kurama said.

_'What is that supposed to mean.' _

_'We have alpha personalities. We dominate. Tobirama is what I would say is neutral and well... Hasirama is a pervert.'_ Kurama said.

_'First lesson on being the alpha, assert your dominance and remain elusive._' Madara instructed.

Naruto crawled over to where Kiba was sitting with the slightest flicker of hesitation.

_'What the fuck do I do you old perverts...' _

Naruto said stripping his jacket and tank top off and kicking the rest of his clothes off flinching when he found 'his' tail again. He was complete nude and climbed over the brunette who didn't seem thrilled by this at all.

_'It'd be easiest if you flipped him over.'_ Kurama supplied.

Naruto flipped Kiba over a little roughly remembering the bit about asserting dominance and laid atop of him. Naruto was significantly finding it difficult to be turned on by this.

'Ok you're going to need to somewhat stretch him with your fingers. He might be loose, but you should check. It'd be better not to hurt him since he's doing you a huge favor.' Kurama instructed.

Naruto wondered how a fox knew so much about human intercourse but also decided he'd rather not know if the fox was actually a peeping-Tom.

Naruto checked and Kiba was indeed stretched out.

Tobirama suggested spit as lubrication and Naruto managed to get semi-hard before going for it. Naruto looked around and gauged how to do this effectively. Naruto gave a few experimental thrusts before gaining confidence and going for it entirely. Naruto looked up and locked eyes with Sasuke who was choking his partner into submission. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows watching as Sasuke smirked.

The orgy ended much to Naruto's delight. Kiba stayed next to him not wanting to strike any conversations.

"Kiba, what is going on here?"

"It's a harem... This is the room where your either being raped or raping..."

"Who started this?"

"The same person responsible for ruining Konoha for the last 6 years."

"Who is that?"

"Orochimaru... The snake guy?" Kiba said with confusion written all over his face.

"I'm not from here... Sorry."

"He's the guy running this town. He comes by every now and then. But honestly he's not who you need to necessarily worry about in here. Any injuries you get you have to deal with the devil."

Naruto encouraged Kiba to continue. "I need to be informed. I want to know what to expect in this hell hole until I can break out."

"It's the nurse you need to worry about. Any injury you get here leads you to her. You will leave in more pain that when you went and saw her initially. That's a promise."

"The nurse?"

"She's the biggest fucking sadistic bitch you will ever meet. She likes to conduct experiments for the different demon forms we take. I guarantee she will come after your fox form. Do yourself a favor- don't get hurt and don't get sick. She is demented. There is something wrong with her brain. Orochimaru totally condones the experiments."

Naruto took a deep breath. Hopefully, luck would be on his side and the four voices in his head agreed.

Naruto watched Sasuke lounge comfortably all stretched out.

"What's the deal with wolf boy?" Naruto asked bitterly.

"He got me too. The only thing I've ever found out about him is that he's been here since he was 13."

"13... How did he wind up here so young?"

"We can only guess at that. An educated guess would be Orochimaru snatched him because he's a pedofile."

Naruto thought about how the new guy basically gets to be everyone's bitch... And this guy was only 13 when it started for him. He must've had it really bad. Naruto actually felt a pang of sympathy.

Naruto bunkered down with his ass facing the wall and Kiba laid down in front of him and they spooned like that. Naruto relaxed just enough to fall asleep, but knew the slightest movement of sound would jolt him awake. He wished he were home.

Naruto's eyes snapped awake sometime around midnight when he heard the door open. The same guy Naruto had seen before with the eye patch walked in and was looking around... Naruto could tell he was part canine but specifically he could tell in the poor lighting.

"Kiba... Who is that?" Naruto whispered very quietly.

"Kuromaru."

They stayed quiet and hidden out of sight. Kuromaru finally grabbed a guy and dragged him out and the door was sealed. Naruto noticed all the guys were indeed awake and sitting up now.

"Where'd they take that guy?"

"To Orochimaru." Kiba paused. "You better get ready for round two Naruto."

Naruto looked around and saw quite a few faces were looking directly at him. Naruto held Kiba in place and realized this would probably be another fight. Two guys pounced first and Naruto got up to his feet punched the first guy and started wrestling the second. Naruto finally got the upper hand and pulled the other guys arm up around his back, "I'll break it." Naruto threatened.

The guy stopped struggling and Naruto immediately grasped the survival of the fittest concept. Jump or be jumped. Bite or be bitten. Naruto glared at the other guys and shoved the guy he currently had in an arm bar and watched him fall. Naruto jumped back on him as he tried to scramble away, but the extremely irate blonde got to him first. Naruto slid right on in and didn't even really care about the other guys feeling on the subject. The thing Asuma said about losing one's humanity... Was echoing in his head. Naruto pulled out and got off him.

"I don't care who you are, where you come from, but I will fuck each and every one of you up. Come after my ass- I will get yours." Naruto said... And had he looked over on the other side of the room, he might've seen a smirk and eyes that had a rare kekkei genkai that most people would kill for.

The other guys backed off for and went to their areas.

Sasuke sat on a day bed watching the tanned blonde fox-boy go back to his corner. He wouldn't outwardly admit that he was impressed by the petite blondes ability to fend off bigger men. But most men once they end up in this room, have lived their entire adolescent lives depending on their chakra or kekkei genkai. This blonde seemed to rely on his actual strength. Sasuke blinked and his sharingan disappeared. He leaned back and laid down on the day bed once more and drummed his fingers on his chest in a rhythm. This blonde would surprising enough make it to the top. When he got there... Sasuke would be waiting.

A man with long black hair pulled into a low pony tail walked briskly and he tsked in annoyance. Itachi Uchiha was very angry. Very angry indeed. He had been removed from his cell, drugged, and woke up in the middle of nowhere. He made his way back to Konoha and snuck into a store and acquired some new clothes. He went back out into the woods and bathed a little elated that he once again felt normal. He changed into the new clothes and left the tattered clothing he'd worn through out his imprisonment.

Questions shifted throughout his head; 'Why did they let him go?' 'Is something else coming?' And last but not least 'Where is Sasuke and that idiot Obito?'

Sasuke would have to wait Itachi thought bitterly. He knew where Obito would be most likely. He changed into his wolf form and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. He took off towards the hills as fast as he could. That idiot better have some answers or Itachi would end him rather quickly.

Itachi reached the Rocky Mountain that Obito's scent was bathed in. He switched back into his human form and climbed up leaving his Sharingan visible. His eyes flickered toward any movement and when Obito finally made his appearance, Itachi grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the rock face. Obito switched into his human form.

"What is it with you and your anti-hug policy?" Obito asked irritated.

"I'm not in the mood for games Cousin Obito. I need answers and I am hoping you can provide some." Itachi announced and his Sharingan retreated and his eyes looked worn and tired.

"Alright. But first you need to eat. You look weak Itachi." Obito grabbed his wrist and led him inside his cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Iruka and Kakashi had taken to asking people for any information of their son and were receiving nothing. The people of Konoha weren't very friendly especially if their inner demon species didn't agree. Iruka felt a serious sense of despair, as soon as they'd hit the inner city Naruto's scent was gone and mixed in with the thousands of others. Iruka tried to hold back the tears, but when they reported him missing the police refused to even take a report since Naruto was considered an adult.

"Kashi… what are we going to do?" Iruka asked on the verge of tears.

"We will tear Konoha apart if we must. If Naruto is here – we WILL find him. I swear to it." Kakashi said with fierce determination. He'd gone through too much to lose one of the people he cherished.

"Information. Now Obito. Tell me whats going on. Everything. And I need to know Sasuke's whereabouts." Itachi said after eating.

"As far as who, we know the answer to that question. Same person." Itachis eyes narrowed angrily when Obito paused. "He has control over all of Konoha. Nothing happens in the city that he doesn't know about. He's got the hospitals doing his dirty work and even the ANBU. He might as well be Hokage. He pretty much is."

"That slimy snake bastard- I swear I am going to skin him and make him into my new pair of boots." Itachi growled and his canines extended.

"He didn't follow through with his promise to keep Sasuke safe, but he didn't break it either. Once I heard about the deal that was made I scouted around for him. He pretty much stays within the main building. I've only seen him once. He's all grown up now… he looks a lot like your mother. According to my intelligence, Sasuke is still one of Orochimaru's toys."

"It was sincerely the best decision our clan ever made to let you go off on your own… We need to save Sasuke and the rest of our family Obito.

"Are you sure Sasuke will want to be saved Itachi?"

"I don't care what he wants. He made a grown up decision and it ended up hurting his entire family. I'll drag him out of their and lock him up for all eternity. At least that way I know what's going on with him. We are going to have to get him out of there, now we just need a plan Obito. Everything you've got that can bring this son of a bitch down… let's have it." Itachi said activating his sharingan once more and Obito shivered at the aura surrounding his cousin.

Naruto was rather pleased with the fact he'd been in this room two days and had successfully asserted his dominance through aggression. And it was working. He was an established seme. A few of the more petite males started flocking toward him and the room essentially had been divided. Naruto and the uke's… and the former seme's who were fighting for dominance on their side. Naruto took advantage and spoke to a few of the uke's and was stockpiling information. The nurse it seemed was the biggest scare they'd encountered… but Orochimaru was the most disturbing. If Naruto was lucky he'd make it out of here bypassing both of these people and never meeting them.

Having two former Hokages, a leader of a clan and an immortal fox demon was proving to be on his side. They were all divising a plan, but so far, the biggest problem was how to get out of the building. They'd have to assume what Asuma mentioned about not being able to leave was valid. But… Sasuke was at the club. Unless the club was attached to the building that meant Sasuke could in fact leave and he needed to know how. That would mean approaching the top seme.

'_Naruto… Sasuke seems to be the leader of the pack. I've noticed how no one even tries to mount him. Maybe if you made him your uke you could get information out of him…' _Kurama suggested.

It was a viable plan. Except then Naruto would most definitely be facing Juugo who was pretty much glued to Sasuke along with Suitgetsu who was a water demon and Sasuke's first choice of fucking. He would have to fight them off and then get the Uchiha in a vunerable position… and for some reason the thought of that made Naruto a little hard. One of his uke's noticed and took that as a sign to start stroking Naruto. The contact was slightly surprising; however Naruto was getting used to the ways in here and simply relaxed into it. Naruto kept his eyes focused on Sasuke… who was fucking Suigetsu's mouth.

'_That man has a libido that even makes me tired…' _Hasirama spoke uneasily.

'_When the only thing you've done for the last 5 years is have sex you'd have impressive stamina as well.'_ Tobirama added.

'_Well, were going to need a plan for Naruto to get my descendent to bottom… even though Uchiha are more dominant.' _Madara said in a very unenthusiastic tone.

Naruto thought about it a bit… he would be thrilled if he had to watch his great great whatever basically be raped.

'_You would be correct in your assumption Naruto'_ Madara said.

It sometimes sucked not having privacy in your own mind.

Naruto had noticed that whilst he was inside this room, he had no hunger or thirst. But, he felt pain and pleasure. It got him thinking about what would happen once he left this harem… would he become overly weak? Is he becoming weak? Is his body slowly deteriorating or is it frozen so to speak. Naruto watched as the door was unsealed and opened and the guy that had been taken was thrown back in. He had patches of his hair missing, he looked bruised and beaten and worst of all he was barely even moving. No one made a move to get up or even help him. They all turned their heads away as if he was a piece of clothing.

Naruto stood up and walked over to the guy and picked him up and brought him over to his side of the room. All the seme's just watched but didn't react. Naruto set him down and turned to look at everyone with a look of sheer disgust. Naruto sat down away from the rest of the people and looked dead ahead until the room started to dim. Naruto saw his uke's shift into a more defensive position and get ready to fend off the other side of the room if needed. Naruto would get up if anything was about to happen, because he wasn't dead as a human being. This room-this environment would not break him. He was determined not to let it.

Sure enough, Naruto was not proven wrong when shortly after the majority had fallen asleep a few former seme's tried to reclaim lost property. Naruto stood up and a brawl ensued. The noise woke everyone up and this time – Naruto had had enough. Naruto grabbed the guys right wrist, and bend him forward and snapped his arm. The crack silenced the room as did the sudden scream. Naruto kicked the guy and walked back over to the others leaving the man on the floor to grovel in pain.

"What the hell foxy?!" A man yelled.

"What? Don't like it when someone forgets you can feel? Maybe next time instead of leaving a man on the floor you'll get up. Where did your humanity go?" Naruto asked in a mock surprised voice.

"Now he has to go to _her._"

"Well, maybe the rest of you will think about that next time you decide to act on impulse and without regards to another human beings feeling on the subject." Naruto replied with all the sass he could muster.

Naruto stayed awake for the remainder of the night glaring at anyone that dared tried to move and the sounds of a sobbing man echoed until Kuromaru came in and dragged him out to have his arm fixed and other things broken. Naruto tried to block out the screams as much as possible, but also reminded himself he need to hear them to remember he was still a human being and fear, guilt and regret were all things humans needed.

The sun rose and apparently everyone shared the same desire to just not remember a thing from the night before. Naruto had Kiba under him and the rest of the ukes partnered up. The 'seme side' however didn't shared the same outlook. They opted to stare at them with eyes full of hatred and resentment. Naruto didn't fail to notice that Sasuke's wolf ears were pointed back when he made eye contact with him. After the sexual tension broke and calmed back down the other guys were talking in hushed tones. Naruto didn't like it one bit. He was extremely tense and on edge.

'_Watch it Naruto… they are up to something.' _Madara voiced his opinion.

'_I think the notion of every man for himself is now not applied. You may have changed the rules when striking that deal with Kiba.' _Tobirama said quickly analyzing the situation.

Naruto exhaled sharply through his nose and turned his head away from them and looked around at his comrades. Almost all of them chose to side with him and seeing how the other guys were that wasn't a surprise. Naruto spent the day trying to figure out what exactly they were up too and he couldn't come up with anything viable.

When dusk came upon the room the seal to the door was lifted and Kuromaru stepped in.

"He died."

"From a broken arm?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"According to the medical staff he had other medical conditions affecting him. Just thought you should know not to expect him back." And with that Kuromaru left and resealed the door.

"At least he's not here anymore…" Kiba said quietly.

"Yeah…" Chimed in a few of the others in agreement.

There was a moment of silence for the guy and Naruto felt horrible. He had essentially sentenced a man to his death – but prevented others from suffering. He tried to weigh the reasoning, but he still felt like he had been wrong in doing what he did.

'_Naruto, a lot of these men are empty inside. They have lost the ability to feel anything. You need to practice letting go of these emotions because if not, you will open yourself up for being attacked. You're at your weakest when your like this and you have no chakra you can use. Just sheer strength which you won't have any of. Please… hold your head up.' _Hashirama said in hopes of making Naruto feel better… but it didn't change his attitude.

'_I'm going to sleep it off…' _Naruto decided and conveyed his thoughts to the others. He decided to lay down away from everyone else and fell asleep very fitfully.

Kakashi resigned himself to checking places he didn't want too. Rivers, canyons and he scanned for shallow graves. He and Iruka were creeping around the forest hoping they wouldn't find anything that resembled their son or his belongings. They traveled up Hokage mountain and walked along the backside of it. Up and down and camped out.

"I'll go back home in the morning and check to see if he turned up." Iruka said.

"I'll keep searching out here."

"We need to keep positive…" Iruka said while thinning out his lips. The first few days were always crucial and they needed something else to point them in the right direction. They set up to camp out and cuddled together trying to rest knowing well full neither would be able to sleep until their son was back in their arms.

Itachi sat in the fire lit cave contemplating his options. The prison was heavily guarded, but they guards would abandon their posts if Orochimaru himself was in danger. But in order to catch a snake you have to lure it out of its dark hiding spot. Based off of Obito's information, his best chance at catching the snake off guard was to break into his guarded fortress that was rigged with all sorts of jutsu's, traps, explosives and weapons. It was heavily guarded and not just by all of those things, but men as well. Men who had no choice but to protect and guard the fortress. Itachi clasped his hands together and his chin rested upon them and he mulled over strategy after strategy.

"We can't do this just the two of us. One person to go find Sasuke, and force him to comply and the other to take on Orochimaru – each battling his cronies isn't a safe plan of execution. It's boundd to end badly. "

"Not just anyone is willing to even walk near the man's fortress. Only a handful of people are willing to walk even inside and those people are just as evil as him, Itachi. Where are we going to find even one more person, who is decent and willing to risk their life for the sake of a half-ass scheme to take on a full blown crook and his small army? I know our family is worth it, but is Sasuke?" Obito asked seriously.

"He is still my little brother. I swore I would protect him and keep him from harm even if it meant my own life. Do you think it was easy for me to throw down my weapons and surrender? Then be thrown in a prison wondering everyday if he was alright in a city full of evil? Now I am out and hearing he's been a toy for the man ever since and didn't honor his promise if we all gave up our plan to over throw him he wouldn't hurt Sasuke. I will go alone and die trying to kill the man who brought my baby brother pain even if Sasuke was and is stupid enough to fall for the snake's lies. Orochimaru will pay in the most painful way possible even if I must use a forbidden jutsu-it will be done." Itachi swore with a vengeance and Itachi Uchiha did not make empty threats.

"I will be standing there right next to you for the sake of all Uchiha's and the 1 percent chance we will be victorious. We will burn that place to the ground if we must." Obito said in full support.

"Burn… That… isn't a bad idea Obito." Itachi said with a smile upon his face for the first time in many years.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke's ears perked up listening for any noise or indication his prey was awake. The dark-haired wold licked his lips and sharp canines. His dark eyes met with a few other eager seme's and he tilted his head ever so slightly in a nod. Sasuke quietly walked across the room using mostly animal instinct to sneak up of the tanned blonde haired fox that was asleep away from his little group. Sasuke breathed in his scent once he got close enough and visibly shook. Ever since he had gotten Naruto's scent in that club he had wanted him. There was something about the blonde that had him intrigued, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Attraction? Perhaps.

Sasuke got on his hands and high crawled over the blonde and got as close as possible without actually touching him.

'Kit! Wake up!' Kurama yelled inside his head.

'Why...' He managed to reply.

"Hn."

Naruto's ears perked up and his eyes shot open and he was aware that he was pinned. He looked around in alarm and saw everyone fighting and struggling against so done else and it was a mass of bodies everywhere. Naruto tilted his body to look over his shoulder when a pain pierced through his skin on his shoulder. The pain was quick but began to dull.

"Now you are mine..." He heard a deep voice whisper in his ear.

Sasuke.

He started to struggled and a strong arm held his upper body down and Sasuke thumb dug into the area that had been bitten causing Naruto to cringe.

"Don't fight me..." He warned.

Like hell Naruto was seriously going to submit to this asshole.

'Naruto, just deal with the pain in your shoulder and fight him or have a serious pain in your ass.' Hashirama said.

Naruto struggled even more and felt his body slam downward with twice the force as before. He felt two fingers push in and he tried to resist. He tried to turn and hit Sasuke but the wolf grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm up his back and he cringed immediately.

"I have no problem breaking bones either. I suggest you hold still and it may actually feel good." Sasuke said without any struggle whatsoever. His voiced didn't even sound strained.

Naruto was flexing every muscle in his body trying to throw Sasuke off but he seemed to have the upper hand. He felt the fingers inside him scissoring.

'NARUTO! Fight him off' Kurama kept yelling.

Naruto blocked the voices from inside his head and relaxed his muscles and Sasuke let go of his arm. He felt Sasuke's lips at his neck kissing... He kept calm and tried to appreciate the gesture no matter how strange. It felt a lot less like rape and more consensual. He felt the third finger enter and Naruto let out a shaky breath and held the tears back.

Sasuke massaged Naruto's lower back mesmerized by how beautiful his back was. He smirked as the hair on Naruto's tail smoothed out. He stoked the tail feeling how soft the fur was in comparison to his own. He pulled his fingers out and noticed his fingers were slightly wet. He shrugged his shoulders and slid himself in halfway and his eyes fluttered shut. This felt different. Sasuke grinded his hips slightly pushing in a little more each time. He massaged Naruto's lower back and ran his hands up to his shoulders.

Naruto felt a hand leave his shoulder and come around and brush his nipple and lips kiss his jaw.

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

He felt Sasuke still, "Because you're beautiful." Sasuke started to move once again although a little less gentle than before. Naruto breathed out in shocked when Sasuke hit something inside him that temporarily blacked out his vision. Sasuke kept aiming for that spot and Naruto, actually started to enjoy himself.

He felt Sasuke's hand slip down and around and grab his length. Sasuke threw a bit more weight and grinded into the blonde harder. He felt Naruto tighten and his hand got covered in Naruto... He stilled until the tightening stopped and kept moving until he hit his own peak.

Naruto kept the warm fluid fill him and the dark haired man slowly slid out. Sasuke turned Naruto over and looked at the flushed fox and tired eyes. Sasuke picked him up bridal style and Naruto was too tired to even complain. He felt drained. Sasuke set the blonde down on his bed and climbed up there next to him and held his fox securely next to him.

Naruto felt his head spin and he could vaguely hear the sounds of all the other guys going at it. He couldn't see straight and he could feel a strong arm holding him in place. He started to drift into unconsciousness again.

'Naruto... You should've fought him and dealt with a broken arm..." Kurama said as Naruto fell asleep again.

Iruka and Kakashi were completely burnt on energy but were still persevering. Neither of them wanted to eat, they just wanted to find Naruto. They were burnt out of their reserve energy and running on fumes. Kakashi walked ahead surveying each area carefully before moving on to the next. He had to be sure there were no signs of Naruto and that no harm would befall his mate Iruka. Kakashi caught a scent that he was familiar with, but it wasn't his little ball of us shine. Kakashi shifted and took off after it leaving a bewildered Iruka behind.

Kakashi climbed up the rock face and entered the cave of the lone wolf-Obito. Kakashi shifted back and gazed upon the doofus known as Obito who looked scared witless and an younger Uchiha who seemed uncaring of his intrusion.

"Hi Kashi... Can I help you..." Obito managed to say.

"Have you seen a tanned boy, blonde hair and blue eyes anywhere out here Obito. Please." Kakashi pleaded as Iruka climbed in.

"...no." Obito said still surprised but now concerned. He had never seen his old friend so scared looking. " I will keep my eyes peeled for him though. I promise." Obito said reassuringly.

"Where was he last?" The younger Uchiha asked.

"We tracked his scent to Konoha... We lost it after there." Iruka said in a small sad voice.

"Please, come and eat." Obito beckoned and wasn't going to take no for an answer. Obito gave Itachi a look and the younger Uchiha nodded. Kakashi and Iruka ate, but were far from relaxed.

"Who is it your looking for?" Itachi asked.

"Our son... He's young and not very experienced with social outings." Kakashi answered still worried.

"There may be a chance Orochimaru has him. He likes to kidnap young boys and they never reappear after that." Itachi said informing.

"Orochimaru?!" Kakashi said reaching a whole new level of panic and Iruka stilled completely. "I will teat that snake to shreds." Kakashi spoke through severe anger.

"You talk about this like your familiar with it..." Iruka finally said.

"I am. The bastard got my little brother and he's going to pay." Itachi narrowed his eyes and his Sharingan appeared.

"I say we make a plan. Bring back Kashi's son, Sasuke, rescue the Uchiha clan from doom and destroy the snake for good." Obito said fired up and brought one fisted hand into his open palm. Kakashi nodded as did Itachi and Iruka.

Naruto woke up around midday and felt like he had died and been resurrected for some horrible reason. He barely moved because he felt like he would die once he did.

'Naruto... Are you ok?" Hashirama asked quietly.

'No...' The blonde replied.

'How would you feel if you got raped by an Uchiha and was tainted?' Tobirama asked obviously angered.

'... no comment.' Hashirama replied.

'Well, we found out one thing. Uchiha can use chakra in this room. Not very much but enough to have leverage.' Madara spoke up.

'How?' Naruto asked.

'Not sure, but that's not as pressing of an issue at the moment.' Kurama said very annoyed.

'He can use chakra which mean he can get out. I want out.' Naruto replied.

'And now you need too move than ever. But even if you got out of the room you need to get out of the building. And we need to come up with something fast.' Kurama said in a... scared tone.

'Can I ask the sudden urgency?' Naruto said picking up the panic.

'The reason I said you should've just had your arm broken and put up with the pain is because your now pregnant.' Kurama said reluctantly.

'...what.'

'In about 50 or so days you will be the proud mother to a few brats fathered by Uchiha.'

'Im pregnant.'

'Yes. And you are the only person in this entire room capable of such a feat. Imagine what kind of tests they will run on you once you start showing and it's very evident your pregnant.' Kurama said dismissively.

The other three voices in Naruto's head went silent and Naruto bypassed the nausea and turned over to look at the father of his children and glared.

Naruto grabbed his pale neck and put his other hand over his mouth and Sasuke woke up.

"You are going to tell me how the fuck you get out of here of I will skin you alive and wear your skin as a fucking suit do you understand me?" Naruto said very quietly. A nod and he removed his hand from his mouth but left his hand at his throat.

"They come in every now and then and let me out. I have to go and bring someone back."

"More details."

"You don't get out of here unless they let you. I've been here for 5 years. It's not freedom when I leave. It's like being held on a choke chain and I can't walk past a certain distance before I get transported back here. I'm trapped and so is everyone else. "

"Why would you force someone else to go through this? Did you ever stop to think we wouldn't want to be here!" Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes narrowed but then softened and he turned his head to the side refusing to meet angry blue ones.

"I wouldn't wish this fate upon anyone, but its the only way I can pay for my mistake. I'm sorry but I can't help you..."

"You can use chakra. Open the door. I'll do the rest and cut down everyone I see." Naruto said affirmatively.

Sasuke shook his head and stood up. He and Naruto walked over to the massive doors and Naruto watched as Sasuke did the signs and said "release", but nothing happened.

"I've tried. A thousand times over and over again. It's always the same."

"Can you do any Justus?" Naruto asked refusing to accept defeat.

"Not really." Sasuke admitted.

"Shit." Naruto cursed his luck.

Sasuke studied him long and hard breathing in Naruto's new scent. He quite liked the smell of himself embedded into Naruto's scent, but something was wrong. "What is it..." Sasuke said cautiously.

"I'm going to die here..." Naruto said on the verge of tears.

Something happened to Sasuke that hadn't happened in a very long time. He felt sympathy. He felt sorry. He felt horrible and guilty. But he felt something where he had gone numb. He walked over nervously and hugged Naruto. His face pressed against Naruto's neck and he pressed a kiss there. He breathed in and froze. He pulled back and looked Naruto in the eyes with sheer shock.

"How?" He whispered harshly.

"How what?"Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke placed a hand over the blondes abdomen and Naruto felt the chakra trapped inside his body spin at the contact.

"You're pregnant and don't lie. I can smell it."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with scared eyes and nodded. "Help me." Naruto pleaded. Sasuke ran both his hands through his hair and wanted to kill himself. He just killed Naruto.

A few hours later the doors were opening and Sasuke was on the bed with Naruto cuddling with him immensely from behind and Suigetsu was in front of Naruto asleep. Sasuke's plan was simple, keep Naruto's scent covered as much as possible to prolong him being found out, but Kuromaru could pick up any scent that wasn't supposed to be there. Sasuke watched him carefully as he walked in and immediately seemed to catch on to a new scent.

"Shit." Sasuke breathed out.

Kuromaru scanned the room with his one good eye and looked confused before leaving again without a boy toy for the snake.

"That's not good." Sasuke said squeezing Naruto a little closer.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into an hour and Naruto was straining his eyes so much at the door it may combust. The light blue barrier faded once more and the door opened. A few people entered each with a knife and a woman with light pink hair and a disgusted look followed. A man with white hair and glasses stayed outside the room behind them.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Sasuke started to panic. He was regretting ever agreeing to this deal. He was regretting all his life choices that had built up to this. He was so stupid and an innocent blonde was going to pay for all his mistakes.

The men walked around the room getting close to a few men but not touching them. The woman stayed put and all the men inched away from her. Kuromaru walked toward the bed and Sasuke looked at him with wild eyes and placed himself arms in a defensive position and his ears were laid back. Kuromaru got as close as possible and gave Naruto a sorrowful look. The stoic man shut his eye and breathed out.

"Don't" Sasuke pleaded and Naruto looked between Sasuke and Kuromaru.

"I have too. You know this." Kuromaru said, voice full of regret.

The man grabbed Naruto by the ankle and Sasuke jumped forward and tackled the man to the ground. Naruto shuffled back and his hand slipped under the pillow and he felt his tack pants and boxers. He slipped them on and got off the bed in a corner and waited for an opening. Sasuke was on the floor wrestling with the much bigger man. Naruto saw all the other men coming toward him and he jumped around and dodged them and was almost free when the woman punched Naruto in the face sending him flying back into the wall.

"Nice work Nurse Sakura." The man with the glasses said before pushing the glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

Two men picked Naruto up and began to pull him out of the room and Naruto peeked over his shoulder and saw Sasuke was being held down with a knife to his throat but still struggling.

Naruto struggled and fought but the more he did it the more exhausted he got. He could feel his energy draining from him. It got to the point the two men were dragging him down the hallway as the nurse walked ahead.

"Gaara." Naruto heard the nurse say and Naruto chanced looking up to see a small man with blood red hair, sea foam colored eyes and the word Love in Kanji tattooed upon his head.

Dead sea foam eyes traveled from the pink haired nurse to cerulean blue and their gazes locked.

'Time to leave Naruto. Get ready.' Naruto heard Kurama say enthusiastically.

'Whuh?'

Naruto saw the man named Gaara sway slightly before catching himself against the wall. Naruto watched as red chakra started to drip from his mouth and nose and pool on the floor. Everyone watched in horror as Gaara fell to the floor. The nurse didn't move to help them but instead furrowed his eye rows in anger. The two men holding Naruto let go of the blonde letting him crash to the floor and went to tend to Gaara. The red chakra went straight to him and covered his skin. Naruto hissed at the burning sensation but also started to feel stronger. He looked up at the nurse who was now studying this and she put both hands in fists and swung at Naruto.

Naruto caught he fist easily enough and watched her hold back the signs of pain as he fist burned at the contact. She pulled a scalpel out and slicing at Naruto who dodged it.

'Naruto-hit her with your Rasengan! Send her flying and run!' Hasirama said.

Naruto focused the chakra in his hand and with a little assistance from Kurama formed his Rasengan and hit her straight in the abdomen and sent his flying through the wall.

Naruto ran as fast as he could through the corridors and saw light peeking out from underneath the front. He saw guards but they made no move to catch him he hit the door and opened it and kept going feeling the street beneath his feet and wind in his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Uzuchia 5

Naruto ran so fast and put chakra in his feet and legs as he ran bare chested through the man streets of Konoha in the direction of home. As soon as all the buildings started spacing apart he slowed down and turned around to look behind him. No one was following him. He reached behind him and was relieved the tail was gone and patted his head feeling the fox ears had gone too. He looked normal again.

He jumped up into the tree barefooted and jumped from tree to tree al the way home. He touched down to the ground and practically ripped the front door off its hinges. He looked around and saw the house had been completely torn apart.

'What happened?'

'I can only pick up Iruka's scent and Kakashis scent and its old. They haven't been here awhile, we are alone here.' Kurama answered.

'Iruka must have freaked out and looked everywhere for you...' Tobirama said.

Naruto looked around and started to pick up and put things back to the way they should be. He slowly cleaned the house relieved to be home but kept his hearing sharp in case unwanted company arrived. He restored the house to its original state and took a long shower.

'What happens now?' Naruto asked.

'We find Iruka and Kakashi. They need to know what happened so they can protect themselves and you.' Tobirama answered

'I can protect myself!'

'Not currently. A lot of your energy is going to go to being pregnant.' Kurama spoke up.

'How did that happen?! How is this going to work?'

'Well, my demon chakra is pure. It's not mixed like Sasuke's was. You were born human Naruto, not a half-breed. I was sealed inside of a boy so there wouldn't be any half demon fox children- not a well thought out plan. You will carry the babies, since your overly sensitive and don't have the heart to terminate the babies, we wouldn't let you anyway, and when it's time you will do the Sexy no Jutsu.' Kurama instructed.

'O-ok.' Naruto felt a little more comfortable with that plan taken care of.

'Now, lets get dressed and find your Dad's!' Hasirama said pumped up.

Naruto got out of the shower and got dressed. He stood at the doorway and froze at the entryway.

'Come on Naruto, you can do this.' Hasirama said friendly.

Naruto took a step outside and started to feel around for Kakashi and Iruka's chakra signatures-

'Got something. Head North East.' Kurama instructed and Naruto took off.

Naruto ran in every direction Kurama gave subtle changes to and only slowed down when he needed to.

'Stop.' Kurama said and Naruto saw a cave with a small light coming from inside. Naruto proceeded with caution and climbed up the hill and concealed his chakra as he approached the cave entrance. He almost made it until he felt a kunai at his throat.

"It's not safe for a girl to be out at this time of night in delicate condition.' A voice not so different from Sasuke's spoke. Naruto turned around and jumped backwards looking into red eyes with commas in them.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi, Iruka and Obito came out and Iruka hugged Naruto.

"I am Itachi Uchiha. You are?" He asked flipping the kunai in his head eventually sliding it back in its case.

"This is our son Naruto." Kakashi said with relief.

Kakashi came down and hugged his son as well and pressed a kiss to the top of his messy blonde hair and they brought him inside the cave.

"Naruto. Tell me who defiled you and effectively signed their death warrant." Iruka said dangerously.

"How about- where the hell have you been! We were worried!" Kakashi yelled.

"I snuck out and got drugged and kidnapped at a club and woke up in some building that I couldn't leave. I got thrown into a room with a bunch of other young guys..." Naruto trailed off.

"How is it your pregnant?" Obito asked the question everyone was dying to know.

"..."

'Kurama... How should I explain this part?'

'You are a Jinchuriki. You house a demon. Your not a half breed.'

"I am a Jinchuriki-"

Iruka gasped and covered his mouth with his hands and Kakashi's eyes widened. Obito and Itachi remained silent. Any shock they would have had was well concealed.

"So... Basically I got pregnant because the demon is actually in me?" Naruto guessed.

'Oi...' Hasirama said.

"Who is... The father?" Kakashi said as if the words burned his tongue and confused him.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said looking over at the other Uchiha.

Itachi's face dropped a bit and Obito burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked pissed off and before Iruka or Kakashi could cut it-

"I am going to be an Uncle." Itachi supplied.

"Oh... Your brother is a bastard."

"Hm. Tell me about it." Itachi said now readjusting and facing...the mother of his future niece(s)/nephew(s)... And kept a serious expression.

"We need to know everything important about where you were and how you got out. How did you get in there. Everything about the place and Sasuke..." Itachi finished quietly.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but being in there I felt chained almost. Like once the chain broke I felt lighter and ran for it. They held me in a room at first isolated. I sat in a chair in the center of a room in the center of the circle. I couldn't leave the circle no matter how hard I tried-"

"A chakra enclosure." Itachi automatically said.

"Then I got led upstairs and down a hallway and came to two huge doors with a light blue barrier of sorts. The guy-Asuma- did some hand signs and the blue faded and they threw me inside. Everyone was half animal and half human in there... I don't know if that helps..."

"It does, ever detail helps." Itachi encouraged.

"Sasuke... He kind of seemed like-in charge. No one seemed to question him or fight him. But yesterday and this morning he seemed different... Like he treated me differently than the other guys. Once he found out I was pregnant... He got kind of protective."

"That's normal. It's the animal side of us. That's why we can smell your pregnant. Sasuke was protecting what's his." Itachi answered.

"He tried. I'll give him that... He fought the guard when they dragged me out. The nurse was some crazy strong bitch though. She tortures and kills people. They were sending me to be with her. We stopped I front of a red-headed guy and this red-chakra oozed out of his nose and mouth... And I absorbed it and broke free. I ran and got out of there as fast as possible. I didn't stop until I got home..."

"Can you give me directions to where Sasuke is."

Naruto froze but then shook. He couldn't remember off the top of his head. "Lots of long corridors and turns."

"Could you remember if you saw it?" Obito asked.

Naruto paused and nodded.

"He is not going back there. Especially not pregnant!" Iruka said in momma mode.

"We can wait. Orochimaru isn't going anywhere and Sasuke's strong. We will wait until Naruto is not pregnant and we will go and rescue all the victims in his hideout and afterwards... Save the rest of my family." Itachi stood and stretched out.

"So... My cave isn't that big... I vote we plan to overthrow Orochimaru and whatnot in the comfort of Kakashi and Iruka's home." Obito said awkwardly. "Oh-and of course help Naruto through his pregnancy."

"Obito... You truly are something else." Kakashi said shaking his head.

Obito packed up his essentials and the five of them headed back towards Iruka and Kakashi's house to bunker down and come up with a solid plan over the next two months.


	6. Chapter 6

Uzuchia 6

Sasuke laid on his bed bruised up, but he was in much better shape than Kuromaru. He laid back against the pillow and looked around at all the other men in the room, some in far worse shape than he was. He shut his eyes and let the feeling of guilt fill him. He had done a lot of wrong in his life time. He hadn't even been alive for two decades but he had ruined so much. Now, he had just signed, sealed and delivered the death warrant of another young man because he was selfish.

At 13 years old he made the biggest mistake of his life. He had become angry that everyone favored his stronger and over all better older brother. He was just the spare. The baby. He was going to prove all of them wrong and that he was capable of leading. And he went to the snake to do it. The man had previously offered him power even Itachi would beg for and after thinking about it he accepted it once his father had mentioned he couldn't have asked for a better son than Itachi. In rage he ran off right into the snakes clutches. He never did obtain that power, he just got used as a bargaining chip and was looked at as weak. Sasuke WAS weak.

Orochimaru held him hostage against his family. His entire family was forced to be placed in prison to bargain for his life and they accepted the terms. Even his brother laid down arms. Sasuke watched as one by one they were restrained, kicked, hit and led off to cages. Even his own mother.

Afterwards Orochimaru had brought him back here... Had his way with him... And threw him in this room where he had spent 1 year being tortured and raped by other men until he got strong enough to fight them off and make them submit to him. The only consolation price Sasuke received was being able to use minimal chakra and without it he would be dead.

Once Sasuke had reached 18 he was given a small way to redeem himself. One Uchiha for everyone he captured and brought here. Someone from his family would be released from a cage at random. Sasuke accepted and brought Kiba... And Naruto here. It was all his fault.

Naruto laid in bed and frowned at his already showing tummy.

'Oi... You damn fox... How much longer?'

'About 35 more days till you pop.'

Naruto groaned.

The blonde walked downstairs after putting some comfortable clothing on and ate a lot of healthy food. Iruka banned ramen from the house for the duration of his pregnancy. Naruto was very unhappy.

Naruto sat across from Itachi whose eyes were currently black.

"How do you make your eyes red?" Naruto asked with food in his mouth.

Itachi shut his eyes and scrunched them a bit and re-opened them showing the three commas.

"It's a special trait only Uchihas can do... It's called the Sharingan."

"Will my brats be able to do it?"

"Possibly. It's not guaranteed."

"So... How do you do it?" Naruto asked once more.

"I focus chakra in my eyes." Itachi decided on the simplest explanation.

Naruto nodded slowly and took another bite of food.

"So you just close them, focus chakra and bam! Awesome eyes?" Naruto continued on.

"Yes."

"What does your Sharingan allow you to do?"

Itachi inwardly groaned. 'Out of everyone you could Impregnate otouto, why him?' " it allows me to do a number of things. Read movements... Jutsus... Lots of things."

Naruto finished eating and went upstairs and looked at himself in the bathroom. He shut his eyes and focused chakra in his eyes... What harm could it do to try?

'You could make your eyes explode.' Tobirama finished.

'Naruto... Only Uchihas can do this. Your being ridiculous.' Madara verbalized.

'Did you have a Sharingan Madara?'

'Yes.'

'Was it cool looking like Itachi's and change shapes?'

'Yes.'

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at his cerulean blue eyes and huffed his cheeks out.

He stared at his eyes and watched as they slowly morphed shape and produced 3 commas and the blue stayed put.

'Thats... Not possible.' Madara said.

'You mean improbable. It was bound to happen Uchiha. Someone else getting a Sharingan.' Kurama butted in.

Naruto ran downstairs and got in front of Itachi looking him dead in the eyes with his blue Sharingan meeting Itachi's red one.

"Well that's interesting." Itachi said surprised. "Follow me." Itachi said and grabbed Naruto's wrist and led him into the backyard. Itachi pulled out kunai and pointed to various spots in the yard.

"I will hit each of these with a kunai."

"Right..." Naruto said skeptically.

Naruto watched as Itachi jumped and threw the kunai... And hit every target dead on.

Itachi reached in his pound and handed Naruto a set- "Your turn."

Naruto was thoroughly exhausted from training his Sharingan and annoying Itachi while simultaneously being pregnant and have two people in his head arguing about names and the other two calling them idiots. They each had betting pools going. Gender and birthdate. Kurama had the decency to say Naruto was expecting triplets. Iruka fainted and Kakashi paled. Naruto however had banned anyone from checking the gender-Kurama included.

Iruka had transformed Naruto's bedroom into a nursery but kept enough room for his son. This was going to be the longest and shortest month of his life. After he was healed and recuperated from child birth- something he still wasn't thrilled about- he would help Itachi infiltrate Orochimarus lair with Kakashi and Obito and rescue the rest of the clan. He had found out a bit more about Sasuke's situation and couldn't help but feel even more sorry for him after that.

Sasuke had waited anxiously for any news on Naruto but received none. No one had even bothered to enter the room in the past month for any reason. It was the anticipation that was killing him. Is wasn't normal to say the least. Unless Orochimaru was dead... But even then someone would've come in and said something.

All the other men had picked up on the abnormality and ceased most of their activities. It was like the calm before the storm and all of them were on the edge of their seats. Something wasn't right.

Orochimaru sat in his officer shuffling through scroll after scroll tying to figure out how one of his harem boys escaped. He had locked every single one of his men in holding rooms to prevent further escapes. He slammed his hand down on his desk-this could ruin his plans. His plan was to cage every demon in Konoha and make himself an empire. That wouldn't work if blonde imps were escaping.

Naruto smiled as they finalized their plan and Naruto had mastered an array of jutsus with Itachi's guidance. Naruto was apprehensive about going back there, but thinking of Kiba and even Sasuke was giving him the motivation to go back. Plus... Naruto wasn't going to be a single mom of three. Sasuke could have the kids every other Wednesday and weekends.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Uzuchia 7

Naruto was now on bed rest. He was so big and swollen he was sure he would explode. He could only do the bare minimum and it took just about everyone to pick up the slack.

'Kurama, when will I pop!? I can not stand this anymore...' Naruto whined.

'How do you think we feel? You basically have 7 souls plus your own! We are crammed in here!' Hasirama yelled.

'Shut up Hasirama... Your complaining will make it worse...' Tobirama complained.

'Why did I have to be sentenced to be stuck in here...' Madara sighed.

'Just shut up all of you.' Kurama said and you could hear the annoyance in his voice.

'You shut up foxy, you have the most room of all in here!' Tobirama yelled.

Naruto listened to the four of them argue and had a hand on his stomach as the three babies twitched every now and then. He basically did have 8 souls inside his body at the moment. Eight different chakra signatures. But the good news-three of them had an eviction date and it was in 2 days.

"Iruka!" Naruto yelled and sat up as best as he good.

"Yes?!" Iruka said frantically as he appeared at the door.

"Can I pleaseeeee have ramen." Naruto looked at him with the most pitiful eyes.

"Sorry, but no." Iruka gave a soft smile and walked away.

Naruto proceeded to complain until Itachi appeared at the door... Holding liquid gold.

"Is that... Miso pork ramen..." Naruto took a smell and shivered,"with extra pork."

Itachi's eyebrow twitch. "Yes. If you aware to shut up about ramen for the remainder of your pregnancy I will give it to you." Itachi offered.

Naruto did the gimme hands and Itachi placed the to go container in front of Naruto and watched in blank amusement the blonde scarf down the ramen and relax.

"I love you." Naruto said holding the empty container.

Itachi blinked and gave Naruto a look.

Naruto put the container on his dresser and turned back around and felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

'Naruto... Your sexy no Jutsu might be a good idea right about now.' Kurama suggested.

Naruto's eyed widened," Iruka!' Naruto screamed.

Sasuke sat in the harem and by this point all activities had stopped. No one even touched each other anymore. It was deathly calm and eerie. He shifted around and felt like something was happening but he wasn't sure what.

Naruto groaned in pain. He was holding back screams. He may be in his female body, but he was still a man and men could handle child birth.

OHMYGOSH THISHURTS I WILL KILL SASUKE!

Naruto felt another contraction and held his breath. Kakashi held his hand and Iruka waited to catch the baby.

Naruto got ready for the next contraction and breathed quickly through his nose and held his breath once it came and he pushed.

"Come on Naruto... I see the babies head." Iruka encouraged.

Naruto relaxed and got ready to push again. Iruka pulled the first baby out and handed the baby to Obito who took it away.

The second baby came a lot easier and was handed to Itachi and the third was the easiest going with Iruka.

"Keep track of which order they were born... So that way I can give my first child a hard time..." Naruto said and dropped his sexy no Jutsu. "How do women do this..."

"Centuries of practice my son." Kakashi said stroking his sons hair.

Naruto tried to close his eyes but at the same time he wanted to see his kids. Obito was holding one baby all wrapped up and handed it off to Naruto.

"There's your first born... Boy." Obito said with a soft smile.

He had dark hair and a pale complexion.

"Kyoya". Naruto said and passed the baby to grandpa Kashi.

Itachi came forward with a small scowl and placed the second baby in Naruto's arms. "Boy as well."

Naruto looked at this baby and a smile drew up on his face. Blonde hair. "Just like Daddy, huh?" Naruto said softly.

"Let's hope not..." Itachi said looking down at his nephew.

"Akihito." He passed the second baby to Obito who grinned like a mad man.

Naruto looked toward Iruka and saw his father was in love with the baby he was holding.

"Let me guess... Another boy?" Naruto said jokingly.

Iruka smiled and brought the baby over but didn't put it in his arms just yet.

'Is it a puppy...' Hasirama asked dead serious and Naruto paled.

'Can that happen?!' Naruto screeched.

'No.' Madara answered.

Iruka put the baby in Naruto's arms and out of all 3 of his children, he had a favorite.

"Girl." Iruka answered with a smile.

She looked like Kyoya, but she was also smaller and definitely more fragile in appearance.

"You.. My little princess... Will be named Ayame." Naruto curled her closer and couldn't help but love her little face.

Sasuke felt agitated beyond normal. He was now pacing back and forth in the room and everyone watched him carefully. He was about to snap.

Naruto fell asleep and Kurama blanketed him in chakra rapidly healing Naruto's body as fast as possible.

Iruka out each of his grand babies in their cribs and watched them sleep. They were all beautiful. And if kami was merciful they would be better behaved than Naruto.

Naruto woke up feeling normal for the first time in over two months. He walked over and noticed his kids were all not where they should be. He walked downstairs and saw Iruka, Kakashi and Itachi each feeding a baby and Obito watching from a safe distance.

"You ready Uzumaki?" Itachi asked.

"Believe it." Naruto said all fired up.

Orochimaru still couldn't find anything to tell him how that boy escaped and it worried him. But it didn't seem like anyone else had an idea how. He had Sakura and Kabuto ask nicely.

"Kukuku" he had enjoyed hearing the screams.

Naruto packed a bag with extra clothes recalling the nudity. He advised Itachi, Obito and Kakashi to do the same. Although a bunch of naked men in Konoha would be amusing-it wasn't stealthy or necessary.

They took off out the door and Iruka gladly accepted his mother hen roll cooing at the infants. Espionage wasn't his favorite area after all.

The four men leapt from tree to tree.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Why is everyone half demon in Konoha?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Long ago, demons ruled the world and began to take refuge inside humans in order to hide and avoid being hunted. Being the host of such a demon was an honor and gave them power. The power then transferred to their children and so on. You have a lot of chakra, therefore your bloodline is more pure making you more powerful." Kakashi answered and he smiled... Naruto knew this from his eyes.

Naruto accepted the answer and kept traveling onward. All four men reached the city limit and looked down on Konoha.

"Let's begin." Itachi said and the other three nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naruto and the others made their way inconspicuously throughout Konoha. It was midday and in daylight Naruto saw how horrible it really seemed. People asleep in the street and a lot of damage to the buildings. Itachi must have noticed.

"Konoha used to be beautiful once. My family was the police force before Orochimaru overthrew the law. I hope it gets restored to its former glory." Itachi said with a soft smile.

Naruto smirked and walked the way back to the club he has been kidnapped at.

"This is where I ran into Sasuke." He announced.

"We must be close." Itachi said. "Let's survey the area. Naruto stick with me."

Obito went with Kakashi and Naruto and Itachi. It took Naruto a few moments before he saw the building. He hadn't turned out to look at it but he just knew this was it. Itachi touched down out in front of the front door alongside Naruto. Kakashi and Obito dropped in.

"Let's go." Itachi said. All four men walked forward. Itachi touched the door handle and quickly removed it.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's go through a different way." Itachi said walking to the side of the building.

They crept along the side and until Itachi stopped.

"Obito... Use your space time Jutsu and slip through. Then use taijutsu and break the wall from the inside." Itachi instructed.

Nruto watched as Obito slipped through the wall as if it didn't even exist. A few moments later a there was a whole in the wall just big enough for them to slide through.

"Ok Uzumaki. Lead the way." Itachi said with a sharp nod.

Naruto looked left and looked right. He walked left and followed the corridor. It was empty and quiet. Only darkness and small bits of flame mounted on the wall served for light. Naruto crept down the walls and vaguely heard screaming from down another corridor.

Naruto navigated through the twists and turns relying on memory heavily until he once again stood before the doors.

"This is it..." Naruto said quietly.

Itachi nodded and studied the doorway curiously.

"Naruto, Kakashi and Obito- survey the lair and anything abnormal- tell me. Remain invisible." Itachi said turning his full attention back on the doors. Each man went his own way sneaking down a different corridor. It was mainly empty. Naruto heard the screaming again and headed down that hallway and turned and looked over and saw the scariest medical ward ward he'd ever laid eyes on. Sheets were ripped and bloody but the source of the screaming was from dead center in the room. Naruto's eyes fixated on the man bending and contorting into shapes that were unnatural. The man collapsed momentarily and Naruto saw it was Sasuke.

"How did he get out?!" The woman screeched.

"I don't know." Sasuke said out of breath.

Naruto watched as she went up and hit him with a force that cracked the floor. Naruto spun a Rasengan in his hand and charged forward slamming it into her back sending her forward.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nothing can hold me. Believe it." Naruto said confidently.

She didn't seem to be in a hurry to stand so Naruto rushed over and dragged Sasuke by the wrists out of the room and out in the corridor. He got Sasuke a reasonable distance before looking him over. Sasuke looked near death and an unhealthy shade of pale. Naruto pulled out some of the clothes he brought and helped Sasuke dress quickly before lifting him up and carrying him back down the corridor.

"Itachi..." Naruto said under Sasuke's weight.

Itachi snapped his head and saw Naruto holding his brother. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked up slowly before slumping back down to weak to hold himself upright. Itachi stepped back and Naruto saw him activate his Mangekyo Sharingan and watched as the door became engulfed in a black flame.

"Amaterasu." Itachi spoke and the door got swallowed up by it.

Naruto saw the flame eat away at the blue barrier and the flame slowly dissipate.

Obito ran forward and kicked the doors open and smirked at all the surprised facial expressions.

"How do we get them out of here?"

"We kill Orochimaru. That should break any Jutsu he has on them." Itachi said calmly and took off down the halls.

Naruto carried Sasuke back towards the front door wanting to avoid any murder and it seemed that the closer he got Sasuke to the door, the heavier he felt. Naruto got within 200 feet of the door before the weight buckled his knees and he dropped. Sasuke felt like an elephant. Naruto grabbed his arm and started to try and drag him, but he could budge him.

"What the hell!" Naruto said frustrated. He looked down the hallways and saw a woman. It wasn't Sakura... But a woman of similar build and stature. She did a few hand signs and chains appeared connected to her and Sasuke. Naruto glared at her and realized then, Orochimaru wasn't the one they were chained too.

"Let them go."

She shook her head from left to right.

"Prepare to have your ass kicked... I have no problems hitting a girl. Believe it." Naruto said focusing his chakra in his eyes activating his blue Sharingan. She started first and chains shot out of her and Naruto quickly dodged them.

He did his shadow clone Jutsu and sent his clone to hold each chain down.

Naruto copied the hand seals she had done and chains shot out from himself and latched onto her constraining her.

Naruto formed his Rasengan and got ready to charge her when he saw Itachi appear behind her with the rest of the guys who had been locked in the harem looming drained. Naruto watched as his eyes changed into the Mangekyo once more and black flames surrounded the woman and began to eat her. Her shrill screams echoed loudly through the hallways and she ripped and tore at her skin only serving to spread the flame. Ultimately she collapsed and Naruto watched as the chains broke. Naruto ran to Sasuke's side and lifted him up pleased he was lighter and bolted out the door with him and the other men followed each disappearing quickly into the city of Konoha.

Itachi came up and grabbed Sasuke from Naruto and they took off jumping from building to building until they were further away. Naruto saw the building slowly get swallowed up in the black flame known as Amaterasu. They kept onward until they were a safe distance from the city. They could hear the alarms blaring but looked over Sasuke who looked terrible.

'Naruto, he's going to die.' Kurama said solemnly.

'No.' Naruto said and fiddled with his fingers trying to think of something he could do.

'Naruto, place your hands one on top of the other on the center of his chest.' Madara instructed.

'Use only the tiniest bit of pressure!' Hasirama included.

Naruto did just that and saw a green glow form around his hands.

'Ok focus Naruto! Do not lose concentration on this. You should be able to feel any damaged areas so focus your chakra to that area.' Hasirama instructed.

Naruto spread the chakra lightly feeling the damage and almost flinched out how much of it was there. He kept this up for ten minutes before pale eye lids fluttered and black eyes appeared dazed and confused and squinted.

"Otouto..." Itachi said while petting his little brothers hair.

"... Itachi?" Sasuke spoke with a cracked voice.

"I'm here." He said reassuringly before his eyelids closed once again.

'Hes stable enough to make it to the house. He needs rest.' Tobirama said quietly.

Naruto nodded his head and watched Itachi pick him up and swing him over his shoulder and take off into the trees once more. The other three followed. They made it in the front door of the small home and Itachi carried Sasuke upstairs and laid him down of Naruto's bed. Give it a few hours and Sasuke would wake up to his three children.

"WHAT!" Orochimaru scream as he stood where his lair wasn't anymore. His fists shook in anger as Kabuto looked on impressed.

"I want to know who is responsible and I want them dead-no... I want them alive." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and stormed off towards the only other secure area for him in Konoha. The prison.

Pale eyes lids lifted and fluttered open at the sound... Of a baby crying? Sasuke shook his head and looked around jumping back at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"I'm dead..." Sasuke said in shock.

Sasuke stood a little shaky and walked over to the source of the crying and saw a small baby wrapped in a light pink blanket with soft black hair. He picked the baby up and she seemed to calm down instantly. Sasuke noticed two other cribs and saw a baby with black hair wrapped in a blue blanket and a blonde baby wrapped in green. The other two were still aslee and the one in his arms was falling back asleep. The door opened and his brother stood there. Sasuke stepped back.

"So you found your daughter?" Itachi said amused nodding to the child in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke looked down at her and back at Itachi. "She's mine?"

"All three of them are yours. Naruto's as well."

"How is he?"

"Fine. Everyone is fine. Your in the worst condition."

Sasuke nodded and grimaced. "I am sorry..."

"No need. You're forgiven. We are going to infiltrate the prison and rescue our family and right the wrong that was done. Orochimaru will be held accountable for his actions and pay in blood. For now, I want you to regain your strength. We will need it. Also, try to pick a different child as your favorite. Everyone seems to forget about the two boys..." Itachi said before closing the door. Sasuke felt his brothers chakra and sighed noticing he didn't go to far. He set the baby wrapped in pink back down and smiled when she reach back for him.

"It's impossible not to choose you as a favorite... Your the only girl." Sasuke said smiling down at her. He turned and picked up the baby in blue who had started shifted. He was surprised at how similar, yet different he looked in comparison to his sister.

"Your going to look like me..." Sasuke pulled a face. He also realized his daughter would as well. He out that son down and picked up the blonde haired baby and smiled. Now, had all three of his children been blonde with blue eyes... He wouldn't have complained. All three of them were beautiful either way.

Sasuke set that one down careful that he didn't stir and walked down the stairs and walked into the room with Naruto, two men he didn't really recognize and two he did.

"What's the plan?" He asked and shifted his stance uncomfortably.

"Well first, we need to see what you can do..." Obito said with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naruto watched as a great fireball erupted from Sasuke's mouth and his eyes slowly widened. Turns out, that while Sasuke had his chakra restrained his trying to do jutsus made him strong. He was a quick learner and even adopted Kakashi's lightning technique-Chidori.

"Not fair..." Naruto whined as Sasuke and Itachi did a mock battle. Both Uchihas were swift and strong. They also looked flawless.

"Alright- we are on a time constraint. I think my aunt and uncle would like to be rescued by their adorable sons..." Obito announced.

"More like a very distant aunt and uncle..." Itachi shot back.

"Time to go." Obito said dismissing the topic.

Naruto nodded and went back inside putting a pouch with some explosion tags, kunai, shuriken and bandages. He kissed his babies good-bye now that their eyes were opening up and were awake. Sasuke walked in his room and grabbed a few things as well and walked over to stand next to Naruto and looked down at his children.

"If anything happens to either of us... We tell them we were in love and married and don't mention any of the bad stuff... Deal?" Naruto proposed.

Sasuke tore his eyes away from them and looked Naruto in the eyes. He leaned forward and kissed the surprised blonde and pulled away with a smirk that almost passed for a smile.

"Their beautiful." Sasuke said and bid them one last look before leaving the room.

Naruto stood there stunned before walking out of the room and staring back over his shoulder to get one more glance and departed.

They headed towards Konoha and passed the city and kept going forward to the outskirts and saw a ghost city. Naruto looked around and felt the stiff air being created by the three Uchihas. There was no sign of life here and hadn't been for some time.

"Almost there." Itachi informed and headed off.

"This was the Uchiha district..." Kakashi supplied.

Naruto watched as a flag with a fan on it was tattered and torn finally ripped off the pole and floated to the ground landing by his feet. He took off after Kakashi and the others and they kept running until they came in view of a massive structure covered in that same light blue barrier.

"Naruto... Do you think you can accomplish Amaterasy with that copy cat skill of yours?"

"Probably." The blonde replied in a cocky manner.

"Alright then. Sasuke you take the 4 o'clock, Naruto the 8 o'clock and I will take the 12 o'clock. Kakashi, stick to Naruto since he will be closest to the electric source. Obito, you stick to Sasuke. Lets save our family."

Naruto and Kakashi took residence at the 8 o'clock position and Naruto activated his Sharingan. He focused all his energy in his left eye- Sasuke and Itachi did the same. Obito stood behind Sasuke ready to grab him should anything unpleasant appear and try to kill them- they got stuck by the guards quarters.

"Amaterasu!" Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi all said together. Black flames erupted from all around the barrier at once eating away at it. Naruto waited pairs fly for an opening to emerge. A gap formed in the flames and Naruto jumped through it. Obito and Sasuke tranported through their side and Itachi jumped through his. Kakashi followed Naruto through and the barrier rebuilt itself.

Naruto and Kakashi snuck around looking for a power grid. Their task was to short the power out in the complex. They found the power source.

"Naruto... If this messes up... Tell Iruka I love him and I'll miss him especially in the bunny suit."

"I'll tell him the first part." Naruto said in a disgusted tone.

Kakashi focused the chakra in his arm and slammed his Chidori in the center of the power grid. The lights in the room brightened before all the buttons and bulbs exploded and they were plagued in darkness. Sasuke and Obito froze at the blackout but momentarily resumed once their eyes adjusted. They bother shifted into full wolf form and snuck around quietly smelling for their family. Itachi had a similar idea and headed the way he remembered being led five years prior.

Guards started to scrambled around and Kakashi shifted into his leopard form and Naruto followed his Dad keeping alert. Some guards ran by, Naruto could hear them but not see them.

They kept walking forward and Kakashi had his ears back and he stayed low to the ground.

Itachi ran into Sasuke and Obito and led them straight into the holding cells and Sasuke flinched at hearing how scared his family was. Itachi changed back, and tried to open a cell.

"They won't budge. We need to use force."

"Itachi?!" Sasuke's ears perked up at hearing his mothers voice for the first time in 5 long years.

"Yes mother... Sasuke is here as well."

"Sasuke! My baby." Sasuke saw her reach blindly through the bars and walked over to her hand and let her pet him. "I've missed you so much sweetheart!" She sobbed.

"We will have time for this later and you may even fit in some time for your grandchildren-"

"Grandchildren?" That got her attention.

"Yes. Your baby has three of his own. They are quite precious mother." Itachi finished.

Mikoto let go of Sasuke," lets go! Get up! Use off of your strength and push against this damn door!" She commanded.

Sasuke changed back," I have an idea." Sasuke proclaimed and formed a small electric surge between his finger tips illuminating his face. He touch the door and let the shock travel through it allowing the door to open easily.

"Sasuke, get all of these doors open as fast as possible. Obito go to the second floor and get everyone out. Quickly!" Itachi stressed and both of them got to work opening each cell door or letting people pass through them. Itachi kept his eyes peeled for any unwanted compan. Once everyone from his clan was out and Sasuke had been squeezed by their mother Itachi needed to form a new plan.

"Alright. We need a diversion."

"I can help with that." Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

Kakashi looked up at his son willing him to take back those words.

"Alright. Make lots of noise." Itachi said wi a smirk and rallied everyone up and Naruto went to the opposite side.

'Ok... We need something big and flashy...' Naruto gave an inner thought.

'Allow me...' Kurama said with a mischievous tone. 'Relax Naruto and let the fox handle it.'

'We need a distraction... Not a massacre.' Tobirama said annoyed.

'Shut up you impudent human.' Kurama snapped at him.

Naruto relaxed his body and felt that same red chakra seep out of his body that had engulfed it breaking the chain and watched as his limbs transformed and shaped. He felt himself get pushed back inside his mind.

"So... This is what it's like in here." Naruto said looking at the other three men for the first time.

"Hasirama, the first Hokage."

"Tobirama, the second Hokage."

"Madara... The would have been second Hokage." Madara said looking pissed.

"Do all Uchihas look alike?" Naruto asked studying the man with long black hair and pale skin.

"Yes." Tobirama informed.

'It feels soo very nice to stretch out...' Naruto heard Kuramas voice.

'Thats weird...' Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke, Itachi, Obito and Kakashi stood with wide eyes and mouths agape looking at the massive nine-tailed fox before them stomping and smashing things and even causing the barrier to crack.

"That... Is Naruto's demon form..." Kakashi said in amazement.

"Looks like it... No wonder you got him pregnant Sasuke. Jeez, your kids are going to be powerful." Obito said in shock.

Sasuke for his part couldn't speak.

"You better hope you never get in a fight with him otouto. He may eat you." Itachi pointed out.

Obito started to take Uchihas out one by one while Itachi did a concentrated burn on the barrier to allow more people to rush through and once there was a whole big enough they did and ran out into the clearing all looking tattered and beaten but relieved. They'd cleared the entire clan from the barrier within minutes and the four men rushed out. They looked on as the nine tailed fox destroyed everything in sight.

Naruto watched from inside his own head in amazement. Kurama was huge...

A bursts of red surrounded the barrier-

"My turn Kurama." Tobirama said.

'Hmph.'

Tobirama disappeared and Naruto looked at Kurama for the first time as Tobirama disappeared and Naruto watched as suddenly they were falling to stone and then they landed softly on grass.

'Naruto!' They heard Kakashis voice echo in his head and suddenly Naruto was in control of his own body once more.

"I...am...awesome!" Naruto cheered.

'Yes... No help from anyone in here...' Tobirama said sulking.

'I count us all as me.'

Naruto heard collective groans from inside his head.

Kakashi checked him over before assessing he was fine. He looked at his son strangely but dismissed it. Sasuke and Itachi looked impressed and Obito found a butterfly fascinating.

They watched as a snake slithered out from the rubble and Itachi walked in its general direction before performing a summoning Jutsu and a flock of crows surrounded the snake and began pecking and scratching at it until it changed into a human.

"What the hell is that thing..." Naruto said looked at the paper white man with long black hair. He noticed Sasuke stiffen up remarkably.

'Orochimaru...' Kurama guessed correctly.

"I saw its time for a little justice..." Itachi suggested.

A few younger Uchiha men smiled maliciously and nodded their heads before shifting into their wolf forms.

"You'll pay for this." The man hissed.

"Actually your paying." Sasuke said angrily.

The man looked at Sasuke and licked his slips looking him up and down before the Uchiha clan collectively pounced and tore into him supplying a taijutsu beat down. Within minutes someone added a fire style Jutsu to the snake corpse and watched as the man burned away.

"It's finally over..." Sasuke said with a look of relief and dropped to his knees feeling more tired than ever before.

"Sasuke, now, about my grand babies..." His mother walked over with a smile upon her face.

Sasuke, Itachi and their parents walked into Iruka and Kakashis home after bathing and getting dressed and Mikoto held her granddaughter with sheer love and adornment showering her with kisses. Fugaku held Kyoya and smirked at the little tyke. Sasuke held Akhito and smiled at the baby sucked on his fist.

"You know Sasuke... It's and Uchiha tradition should an Uchiha father a child out of wedlock he is to marry the mother." Mikoto said with a small smile.

Naruto froze and went completely rigid.

"I don't like my son having children unmarried either." Iruka complained.

"I agree. They did an adult thing and should face the consequences. These children need a stable family with both parents married."Fugaku said seriously.

Sasuke face contorted into an expression of pleading and 'I don't want too.'

Naruto's consequently did the same.

Both sets of parents looked at their sons gravely and seriously.

Sasuke passed Akhito to Itachi and he walked over and got down on one knee...

"Will you marry me?" Sasuke said voice and face devoid of any emotion.

"No." Naruto said quickly.

Iruka walked over to his son and smacked him across the back of the head.

"I don't want to be married to an asshole!" Naruto screeched.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Uzuchia 10

Naruto walked out of the back door and face the forest seeing his sons play and his daughter reading. Sasuke sat with Ayame and helped her wi certain words. The triplets were 7 years old and he and Sasuke were married 7 years now... Guess who lost his argument after all- yep. Naruto.

It wasn't all bad. When the triplets turned 3 Sasuke had finally embraced being normal and not such a pain and they actually began sharing a room... But also because Ayame needed her own room. Sasuke was very cuddly and Naruto had decided he wasn't terrible after all. They started to be a little more intimate, but Naruto made sure there would be any more kids. Sasuke had to pull out or bottom those were the choices.

Sasuke and Ayame stood up and he watched Sasuke teach her a few hand signs and explain how something. He stood behind her and smiled as she face a small clearing. Naruto watched curiously as his daughter did the hand signs and breathe in- Naruto instantly recognized it.

"Katon: Gokkakyu No Jutsu!" She said in her small petite voice and flame erupted from her little mouth and a huge fireball spiraled and went forward and even Sasuke looked surprised.

"Good job honey!" Naruto called and she turned around giving her Daddy a big smile.

Akhito and Kyoya shared looks of 'we can do better' and ran over to their dad begging him to teach them. Sasuke looked hesitantly between the two before nodding.

Ayame came running up and sat on Naruto's lap and watched her brothers do the hand signs and just like her flames came out from their mouths... Only much smaller.

"Looks like we have the next family prodigy" Itachi said appearing out of nowhere patting his niece on the head.

Naruto watched his sons argue whose was bigger... Even though they were the exact same size... And Sasuke attempt to break them up. Eventually bother boys settled for more practice and Sasuke walked up and kissed his daughter on the cheek. She smiled and went down probably to put her brothers to shame and Sasuke sat down on Naruto's lap and hung his head back.

"Why could the boys be more like Ayame..."

"Cause that would've been too perfect." Naruto answered.

All 5 of them headed into town for the festival. Sasuke was quite fond of it and enjoyed going. It had become a yearly tradition. All of the citizens of Konoha would come together for fireworks, food and Sasuke's favorite- the burning of the snake. All the young children capable of fire style would help set fire to the giant paper mâché snake and fireworks would be set off after.

Sasuke grasped Naruto's hand and rubbed soft circles watching the boys still argue whose was bigger and Ayame snacked on dango.

Everyone in the town gathered to start the show and their three children pushed past everyone to join all the other kids in setting fire to the massive white snake. Ayame stood dead center and each of her brothers on her side.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand as they all did the hand signs and a whole ring of fire lit hitting the snake and setting it off. Fireworks followed shortly after and all three of their kids came running back. Sasuke picked Akhito up and placed him on his shoulders, Naruto did the same to Ayame and Itachi got Kyoya.

Naruto smiled watching the fireworks go off. The festival was a celebration of finally bringing Orochimaru down after the initial failure of the Uchiha police force because Sasuke had put a damper in those plans. But, everything was back to normal and Konoha had a reputable name once more.

The 5 Uchiha/Uzumakis went back to their home in the Uchiha district and the three 7 year olds retreated into their rooms. Naruto and Sasuke peeked their head into Ayames room seei her fast asleep. Kyoya and Akhito were beating the crap out of each other still arguing.

Naruto and Sasuke pulled them apart and placed them in their designated beds.

"They were exactly the same size. Ayame has the biggest fireballs. Now sleep." Naruto said in a threatening tone and both boys pulled the sheets slowly over their faces. Naruto and Sasuke retreated into their room and Sasuke tripped Naruto and caught him before he hit the bed and gently lowered him.

"Dobe..." Sasuke said before placing a kiss to his jaw.

Sasuke grinded his hips into Naruto's and grasped tanned cheeks with strong hands.

"So... What do you say?" Sasuke asked.

'Kurama... Chances of offspring?'

'Little to none.'

"Kurama said I have a high chance of pregnancy so you have to bottom."

"Hn. Liar." Sasuke said before gripped Naruto's pants and pulling them down quickly and throwing them behind him.

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"Easy... You always say that. Besides I wouldn't mind more kids..." Sasuke said trailing off and pressing kisses to Naruto's length and dragging his teeth against the skin.

"You don't have to carry them..." Naruto said a little too breathlessly.

"Hn." Sasuke started to suck and watched the blonde tremble and felt Naruto's hands slide through his hair and he took him further in his mouth feeling Naruto's head at the back of his throat. He pulled off slowly and climbed up and over him.

"How about half and half. We both top and we both bottom." Sasuke suggested.

Naruto thought about it and nodded.

Sasuke took his clothes off and Naruto finished undressing. Naruto watched as Sasuke laid down on the bed and stretched out parting his legs slightly. Naruto climbed on the bed and ground down on him eliciting a moan. Naruto straddled one leg and spat in his hand costing three fingers. Sasuke lifted the other leg and bent the knee and spread himself even further. Naruto pushed two fingers in quickly and bent down and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke relaxed at the feeling and allowed a third to get pushed in. They did this enough that it wasn't too much effort to stretch. Naruto spread the pre-cum over his head and pushed himself in about a third of the way.

He pulled back out and went back in Sasuke hissed at the friction. Naruto started to stoke his husband to relieve any discomfort and gradually pushed in deeper and deeper until he was entirely in. Sasuke was moaning and stroking himself slowly out of sync with Naruto. Naruto was slamming his hips forward striking Sasuke prostate and coming close to his own release.

"Oh fuck..." Naruto gasped as he came inside Sasuke.

Sasuke gripped himself holding back his own orgasm. He relaxed himself until he went down to a semi hard on and finally let go and a lot of pre-cum dripped out.

"My turn." Sasuke said and Naruto laid on his stomach sated from his own orgasm.

Sasuke shoved two fingers in Naruto immediately striking his prostate and pushing up on the sensitive organ and Naruto began to tighten and coil his legs and arch his back.

"Dobe, you definitely look sexiest in the bedroom... Just like this. Writhing and arching your back... Fuckin sexy." Sasuke said in a husky voice.

Damn Teme knew how to turn him on.

Sasuke put a third finger and stretched the blonde even further. Sasuke took his fingers out and pushed himself in a little roughly and began humping away.

"Teme, you hump like your possessed..." Naruto managed to form a coherent sentence.

"Stop holding out on me and let me do my thing and I won't be so rough." Sasuke commented back.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows... They had sex once a day...

Sasuke came to his release and sucked in a breath and pulled out.

"A little bit made it inside... But most landed on your back."

"Hmmmm"

Sasuke got up and went into the bathroom and Naruto got off the bed and used Sasuke's disrobed shirt to wipe him back off.

'Naruto...'

'What'dya want you mangy fox...'

'Congratulations.'

Naruto dropped the shirt and shoved to fingers inside himself.

'Oh hell no!' Naruto started to panic.

'Just kidding Naruto... Stop lying to your husband. It's not nice.' Kurama said seriously.

Sasuke walked back in to see his blonde with two fingers inside himself and a very pissed off look. Sasuke grabbed his robe and slinked back out of the room...

~The End


End file.
